


Maybe Baby.

by IllyasJames



Series: Maybe Baby [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comforting Victor Nikiforov, Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri always gets a few extra pounds in the off season and since he knows Victor don't really mind he's less conscious about it. Still there are days Victor sees Yuuri rub his hand over his stomach as if he's not happy with it.He just never thought the reason could be what it is.This is not a A/B/O story, this is canon continued.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 131 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> My mind has been providing more story ideas today than in the whole of last week. So I'll be spending the weekend outlining those and all other stories I'm still working on. Call for me stories will return later next week, so look out for those. 
> 
> I have my ask on [ my Tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) open, so drop by if you feel like talking about anything. :}

Victor looks up from his phone when he hears the bathroom door open. Lately Yuuri stopped closing the bedroom door when he took a shower, and he even stopped getting dressed before getting out. So here Victor can fully enjoy his love walking towards the bed in nothing but the skin he was borne in. He has to bite his lip not to run over and tackle Yuuri, as he has been informed that is not always appreciated. 

Seems today is one of those days. Victor can see the slope of Yuuri's shoulders being droopy again. He turns of his phone and just leans back to have a better look. At the first sign of real distress he is so going in there to get Yuuri's mind out of the dark place he sometimes goes down and dwell in. 

Yuuri sits down on the bed, after first putting down a towel as to not get the sheets wet. He's so considerate it makes Victor's heart clench. Personally he'd really didn't care if they'd get wet or dirty. Yuuri was always thinking he'd inconvenience Victor somehow. 

Just like he had to really get it out that he really didn't mind Yuuri gaining some off season pounds. That he really liked the chubby belly. The apologies he made over his comments when he first arrived in Hasetsu, were accepted in a way only Yuuri could. Victor smiles remembering that evening, if not for Yuri dropping by they'd probably would still be saying sorry to each other. 

Victor smile widens when he sees Yuuri take out a couple of bottles and tubes. Ah, he's going to give his skin a good rub in. Victor loves watching Yuuri do that. He used to only have one lotion for it, but Victor would not have been Victor if he hadn't dragged Yuuri around town to get some better stuff. Every location on a person's body has it's own demands after all. 

When Yuuri puts on the facial mask first, he knows it's going to be a good show. Sure enough for the next thirty minutes he gets to watch Yuuri rub, push, and caress, every part of his body from his neck all the way down to his feet. 

Sometimes Yuuri calls Victor over to do his feet for him. Those days usually end up with them having to take another shower. 

Today though Yuuri ends up rubbing a second layer of lotion over his belly, squeezing the little pudge formed in the past few weeks. Victor loves the pudge, it's so very soft. Yuuri though looks almost as if he's going to cry. Victor sees that as his sign to walk into the bedroom, quickly closing the door to keep Makka out.

"Yuuri love. Do you want me to do your back for you?" He keeps his voice soft. Yuuri looks up and tries to smile but ends up just nod sadly. 

Victor sits behind Yuuri and slowly rubs the lotion over Yuuri's back. Not to tough as it should not become a massage. Yuuri prefers those lying down not sitting up, yet something tells Victor lying on his belly is the last thing Yuuri would want right now. So he just gives little kisses to his shoulders, hoping to calm what ever thoughts are going rampant in his love right now.

Soon those little pecks end up in open mouthed kisses and Yuuri turns slightly in his lap to press their lips together. Victor's hands move over Yuuri's body and the moment he caresses Yuuri's stomach he knows he made a mistake. There is a shudder through Yuuri and his love breaks the kiss, putting his head against Victor's neck. Also he feels Yuuri take his hand and guide it else where. 

But the absolute sign something is off, is when Victor can feel the neckline of his shirt getting wet. Maybe Yuuri is more upset about his ability to gain weight than victor thought. He had thought the man would be happy with not having to follow such a strict diet for a while. Guess he was wrong. He tries to bring it up, as he wants Yuuri happy. He'll do anything for that. 

"Yuuri, are you sad about your weight gain. I love you regardless, so if you want to trim it off I'll help you. You know that, right." 

The hitch in Yuuri's breathing tells him he is wrong again. 

"You hate it. You don't like seeing me with a round belly." Yuuri's voice comes out strained and sobbing. "I knew you would. I know I'm weird to think these thoughts. But I hoped you would like seeing me round would help me." 

Victor places his hand over Yuuri's belly. "I love seeing you round. You get so soft when you are and I want to rub my face against it and place kisses to it. Trust me when I say I have many fantasies involving your round belly." 

"Mmmmh." Yuuri snorts. Then rubs his face in Victor's shirts. Making the Russian realize Yuuri just turned a 500$ shirt in a tissue, he does his best not to laugh about that. "I doubt you have the same fantasies as I have. My dreams make it so clear when I'm awake how utterly useless I am with my belly like this." Yuuri sobs again.

"Please Yuuri," Victor rubs the belly "tell me what you want. I will do everything I can to get it for you. You know I will." Yuuri sighs.

"You can't. You really can't." The wet spot grows larger. Victor really gets lost here. What ever could it be to make Yuuri feel like this. 

"Yuuri, tell me. Tell me and I'll do whatever I can to get it for you." He can hear the desperation in his voice. Yuuri is so hurt right now, and Victor has to know how to fix it. 

Yuuri's hand grasps Victor's and he squeezes it. He then takes a deep breath and for the first time since starting to cry he looks Victor in the eyes. Those big brown eyes are filled with a pain and longing Victor feels going straight through his heart. 

"I want your baby. I've been dreaming of us in a bed together with me having a child, that is both yours and mine, in my arms. If I was borne a girl I could bare you children, but now all I can do is grow fat!" 

At that Yuuri completely breaks down. And Victor is left at an utter loss for words. All he can do is hold his love and whisper sweet nothings in his ears about how much he loves Yuuri. This last for a while till suddenly Yuuri let's out a deep sigh and just slumps asleep against his chest. 

Victor looks down at the face he loves so much. He rearranges Yuuri on the bed, softly removes the face mask as he knows Yuuri hates sleeping with them, and after pulling the covers over him he walks out of the room. 

Looking back into the room, he tells Makka to keep an eye on Yuuri. He bites his bottom lip. There seem to be some calls he needs to make.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot happens.
> 
> This chapter spans nearly three years. 
> 
> I'm sorry.

Yuuri exits the plane in a state of groggy sleepiness, mostly because Victor had apparent found it necessary to book them first class seats. They were just way to comfortable. Plus Victor had gotten him a soft blanket for the flight, and a playlist with soothing music to play in between sleeping. 

Basically ever since Yuuri had had that breakdown two months ago, Victor has been doing everything in his power to prove to him that he was loved and perfect. Yuuri's hand slides over his toned abdomen, most of the pudge is gone as training has started for the next season. The only remaining pudge is there solely because this time around Victor is less strict with the diet. 

He's not certain how he feels about that though. A part of him knows it is because Victor loves him and truly wants him to be happy, yet there is that dark part in the back of his head that is saying that it is done solely out of pity. That part sometimes keeps him awake at night, looking at Victor's sleeping form next to him in the bed. 

The love he feels for the man has only gotten bigger over time. Something he is reminded of when he sees him struggling through his Japanese with the airport employee to make clear that the son he was talking about is his, no their, dog. 

When he hears his name fall several times he looks up. The look in the woman's eyes makes it clear she knows Yuuri, and when she takes a second look at the enthusiastic foreigner and recognizes Victor. Well, Makkachin is cleared and with them only thirty minutes later. 

The train ride to Hasetsu is enjoyed in Victor telling Yuuri how he had experienced it the first time. Yuuri can't help but smile at the thought that Victor had been nervous to see him.

Once in Hasetsu, they don't go to the onsen at once. Instead Victor takes Yuuri to the beach. Which is nice. Sure both their hometowns are seaside places, but they have their own smell. And it does Yuuri good to smell home again.

“You know I love you Yuuri. So I hope you like what I did. If not you are completely free to say no. It is your call.” Victor leans over and kisses Yuuri. His eyes full of love.

After this they go to Yu-topia. Where they are greeted by Yuuri's parents, who take claim of their suitcases and Makka. Yuuri is a bit surprised when Victor immediately after that ushers him into the family diner. 

Seeing Mari and Yuuko there clearly waiting for them makes Yuuri nervous. Why are they looking at him like this. A thought hit him. Victor had not told them right. He would not live the embarrassment if they knew. 

Mari seeing the look on her brother's face jumps up and guides him to sit down at the table. Then runs off to get him something to eat. Yuuko leans over and holds his hand giving it a small squeeze before placing her hand back in her lap. Accepting that he is still skittish on anybodies but Victor and Phichit touching him. 

The food is placed in front of him with a soft pat on his shoulder as only Mari can do. After that everybody goes quiet. Yuuri is looking at the food in front of him and the other three are looking at each other. The tension is not good for Yuuri's mood. 

“Victor told you guys. He told you about that scene I made.” The tremble in his voice is clear to them. He had not wanted them to know. If he was honest he had not wanted Victor to know either.

Mari is the first to speak. “Yes, little brother of mine. He did. And I for one am glad. This is something we should know as it is hurting you.” Yuuri start the tremble and cry. 

“It's not like you can fix this. It's just stupid thoughts.” God, this is making him feel weak. He'd almost wish he could tell them it was just a moment, but they all know him well enough to know when he lies. And it would be a lie.

“Actually,” Yuuko chips in softly “we might be able to help in a way.” Yuuri stares at her. Yuuko looks at Victor and then Mari. “We can't miraculously make you capable of getting pregnant yourself. The world is not ready to help man to do that. But what we got from Victor, it is the desire to have a child that is strongest. And we can help with that.” 

“Unless Victor was wrong, and you do only want to experience being pregnant.” Mari tries to make it sound like a joke. The sting though makes Yuuri cringe back. The look Yuuko gives Mari after that is enough to make the older Katsuki cringe back as well, apologizing profoundly. 

“What we are trying to say Yuuri is that me and Mari want to help.” She smiles at him and he feels a sliver of hope slip in his heart. “How.” It's more a demand then a question and it makes the others smile. This is the Yuuri they love to see.

Mari smiles. “Well I've always been honest about not wanting to have any kids.” “And I have enough with those three of mine.” Yuuko chips in. “Still. Mari is your full blooded sister, and I know how it is to be pregnant.” Yuuko blushes. “If not for the triplets I would have done it some more times.” 

“What they are trying to say Love. Is that Mari is willing to donate her eggs and Yuuko is willing to carry the baby. But only if you are okay with it.” Victor places his hand on Yuuri's back, rubbing it softly.

The static that fills Yuuri's ears after that makes him feel lightheaded. A baby. A baby of him and Victor. He can have it. It can be real. 

He bursts out in tears and sobs against Victor for the better part of the next hour. In between rounds of kissing and hugging Mari and Yuuko. 

The next two weeks are filled with the one appointment after the other. As both woman have to get their vitals checked to see if they can even start the medical procedures. And then there are all the legal documents that need to be signed.

As Yuuko is married Takeshi has to sign a stack of papers saying he is supportive, understanding and most of all he needs to legally resign any and all claim on any child born from the procedure. 

Not that Yuuri and Victor are saved from any of this. Yuuri is shocked to find out Victor has to have his sperm tested to see if he's even capable of siring children. And when they get the information back that his count is good. They actually celebrate it with katsudon.   
They leave for Russia the day after Mari started her shots to get her eggs up for harvesting. Yuuri almost doesn't want to leave but knows there isn't much he can do. And there are still tons of papers they need to do once back there. So he leaves his sister with a heavy heart.

Once back in Russia they find themselves in a situation with Yuri that leads to more paperwork and an upset teen semi permanent in their apartment. Oddly this does lead to the Russian part to be settled a lot faster than expected.

The assignments are announced in the same week Victor has to travel to Japan to deliver his 'Baby goo', as Yuri calls it, and to be with Yuuko when the first egg is placed. 

Poorly Yuuri couldn't go too as he had made a slight tumble and had a bit of vertigo the doctors were certain would be over in time for his first competition. But it meant he could not board a plane, or practice spins or jumps. 

Victor is back after a few days saying all seemed to be okay. Yuuko said she felt good so he entrusted her to Takeshi and Yuuri's mom. 

When they get the call a week later that no attachment could be seen, they both let out some tears. But they had been told it was possible that this would happen the first time. Plus as Yuuko seems to have a small reaction to the medication it is suggested to give her a break for a few months before trying again. 

Yuuri's Gold over Victor's Silver that Grand Prix Final is over shadowed by the thought that he would be in Japan soon. Sure there are Nationals to think of, but his mind is mostly about the possible baby. Something both Victor and Yuri notice about him. 

Yuuko doesn't get cleared for a second try as she picked up a nasty flu from her daughters and the doctors want to be certain it is completely from her system to prevent any complications. Yuuri understands and tells her not to be worried, he can wait as he values her health. 

It is three days before Worlds that they get the all clear for a second attempt. They schedule it a week after the competition so that both of them can be there. Well all three as yuri insists in coming along. 

All seems to go well, and when they get the call that the egg seems to have settled, they are truly happy. Yuuri has to stop Victor from buying more baby stuff, saying that having it in the house makes him nervous. 

The four week echo shows a nice shaped blob in Yuuko's uterus. The photo is framed, and they are found looking at it quite often. 

Then at the ten week mark, they get a call from Takeshi. Yuuko had experienced some spotting. They hadn't thought it was serious but just in case the doctor had asked them to come in for an echo.  
There was no heartbeat.

Yuuri locked himself up in the bedroom for a full hour after that. Victor takes the photo from the side table and slips it in a drawer. 

Yuri insists they go to Hasetsu to be there for Yuuko. They agree and tickets are bought online even before informing Yakov of what had happened. The old coach is found waiting for them when they get down half an hour later, to drive them to the airport.   
Once in Hasetsu, they are not allowed to go to Yuuko at first till Victor explains to the nurse exactly who they are. 

Yuuri's heart breaks when he sees his old friend in the hospital bed. Especially when the first words out of her mouth are apologies. The others leave the two hugging and crying together, knowing they need to mourn the loss of their baby like that. 

Takeshi takes Victor down for a coffee, offering his support as it was also Victor's baby. Yuri ends up outside the hospital room and catches the triplets when they come over with Yuuri's mother. 

Everybody stays long after visiting hours. After that they all go to the onsen where they fall asleep in the family room all curled up together.

Poorly the embryo doesn't seem to be discarded by the body naturally and after two weeks Yuuko has to undergo a curettage. This leads to a complication that was not forseen.

In the end the doctors inform them all that it is very ill advised for Yuuko to attempt a third time for at least a year. And even after that they might not allow it. There intermediair offers more options but the thought of a stranger carrying their baby just makes Yuuri go nope. 

Once back in Russia they all throw their energy into training and if not for Yuri being there, the tensions could have been the end for them. He informs them of an other option and after going over it a few times they decide to see to the paperwork on it. It's not what they originally want but it is an option. 

The season rolls in and they all skate in a way that leaves every competitor far behind. The only hitch comes when JJ and his wife are spotted with Isabelle very obviously pregnant. People expect them to come in everybody's face about it, but they are actually very considerate. That his baby is born exactly one year to the day that they had gotten the call from Takeshi, well that is not the child's fault. Although Yuri feels like claiming it is JJ's, but not wholeheartedly. 

They spend those weeks in Hasetsu, trying to act normal. But every one is feeling the scare that Yuuko might not get the all clear. The doctor had been very clear they were not going to risk the live of a mother. 

Still, the news kills Yuuri inside. He and Victor spend more time at the beach than is strictly necessary and Yuri is found helping out at the onsen. Feeling helpless in his inability to comfort them. 

Victor and Yuuri get jolted out of their slump when one afternoon they walk in and find Yuri crying against Hiroko. They take over and announce that they will look in other ways to get a baby. Mari purses her lips together and is seen leaving the onsen to get a smoke. Or two. 

Knowing that there is still one fertilized egg in a freezer, Yuuri wonders if they should have it offered for medical research or have it destroyed. Neither he nor Victor really want to make that decision, so when Mari asks them to sign the paper to let her decide they are okay with it. 

The flight back to Russia is a demure one, and once there none of the fans in the airport dare to approach them. The heart break seeps all around the apartment til one day Phichit comes along and forces them to get to the rink and skate. As it is what works best for everybody's mood. 

The months roll by and they get the all clear from the second option papers. They just can't find themselves to be as happy as they should. Knowing that the real waiting starts now, after all, they want a baby.

Then right after the first competition of the Grand Prix, when they are all at the rink practicing and going over what they can improve, Yuuri receives a message with an audio file from Mari. 

Something he is surprised about as she had been ignoring his calls and such for most of the time, only sending texts. The email is very clearly labeled important, so he opens it at once. The message is so odd and in english he calls Victor and Yuuri over. 

_“Dear Katsuki-Nikiforov(-Plisetski)'s_

_I'm a headstrong person, and I have always been clear to what my desires in life were and weren't. I have also always loved my brother. I would move mount Fiji if he'd ask me._

_So the past two and a half year were painful for me. There were no monsters for me to slay, no words for me to say. And I felt like I was letting you all down._

_When things went south I made the decision none of you could. I was happy I could do this for you, and keeping it a secret of what I did was hard. But I could not bare the pain you felt._

_This morning though I made some visits and I heard a wonderful sound._

_I leave it up to you to name it._

_Forever your loving sister,_

_Mari Katsuki”_

They look at each other and then Yuri opens the audio file knowing those two idiots would wait too long. The sound coming from the speaker of Yuuri's phone is an odd whooshing. A sound Yuuri is certain he had once heard before.

But then it suddenly hits Yuuri. And his eyes start to tear up. It is the sound of a baby's heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jz5y-rKWkoE
> 
> To give you an idea what they are hearing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter.
> 
> Enjoy. :}

Looking back, this was a situation she could have known she'd ended up years ago. Not just when she received that phone call from Victor, no, she already knew she'd go above and beyond for her little brother the day her parents had brought him home from the hospital, and said it was her job to keep him safe. 

She'd always took that job in stride. Many people in town still looked at her with a cross eye remembering the beating they or their kids got from her. Not that Yuuri ever was aware of her behavior, he'd have gone around and apologized for it. 

How fast time moved from when she could wrap him in her lap, and comfort his tears away. If anything her decision to never have children of her own was the pain she felt that she could not keep all the pain away from her little brother. And now her brother was all grown up, and ready for a family of his own.  
She sighs and tries to find a comfortable position. A small chuckle fills her room. Yeah it all started years before that phone call, but it was that call that set her on the path she is now. She remembers it too clearly, as Victor had taken no time to pay attention to time zones. 

~

Mari rolled out of her bed and stomped towards her desk. She hopes that the person calling her at bloody 3:50am has a bloody good reason or they will parish in the most horrid way. She went to bed way to late due to a large party staying well after she was done with them. She wanted to sleep. 

She lids a cigarette before picking up. “Hai.” Her tone makes clear that she is not in a good mood.

“Mari. Sorry to call you at such a time. I'm… Yuuri...” she hears her brother-in-law stumble his words and dread fills her heart “Yuuri broke down tonight. Seems there was something that has been bothering him for a while. He finally said it. But… it's not something I can fix with some quick splurging.”

Mari looks at her phone, he sounds as if he's scared to ask what he wants to ask. 

“Spill it. You know I would do anything for my brother, so just say it.” Mari takes a deep haul from her cigarette to calm her nerves. What ever he was going to say it could not be that bad.

“Yuuri wants a baby.” It stays silent for a moment. “A Katsuki-Nikiforov baby. Seems he's upset that he can't give me children.” 

There must be a question in there, as he stays silent for a moment waiting for her to respond. She just needs some more time to wrap around the words he said. At first she thinks his Japanese has slipped a bit and she misunderstood him. Till a memory of Yuuri age 17 being all over Yuuko when she was pregnant. 

Shit, they should have seen it coming. He always talked about having children, but as she lacks parental feelings she never realized till now he had not meant it in a 'I want a pregnant partner' kind of way. 

“I don't know how I can help. I would gladly have my uterus transplanted in him, but I am fairly certain there is no doctor willing to do that. Having him carry a baby is simply impossible.” 

She hears a sigh through the phone. “I know that. But as much as he seems to have the thought his belly is worthless for not being able to carry me a child. His dream is apparently more us in a bed holding a new borne that is ours.” 

At that moment she gets it. The question. She sinks down onto her bed. Not that she'll ever admit it but she is not unknown in getting taken over by anxiety herself. It has just never been as bad as her brother's. 

“I… Am I understanding what you are asking me, or am I wrong.” She hears a chuckle that does not sound happy fro the other end of the line.

“Yuuri told me how adamant you are in not wanting to become a mother. It's just I know Yuuri would never allow a stranger to carry his child. And as his sister, the DNA would be his.”

“Yuuko.” There is a startled silence on the other end. “She would love to carry Yuuri's child.”  
“Yes. But she and Yuuri don't have matching DNA, so...” 

“I didn't say I wouldn't provide the DNA, just that I know that she would love to do this for Yuuri. Plus she has said on more than one occasion that she would have loved more pregnancies if not for the triplets being such a handful.” 

Victor had thanked her profoundly and swore to call Yuuko at once. He had hung up before she could warn him that it was no time for that. 

She's not even certain why she had thought he would take the time in consideration but by the time she had opened the door at 5am she was nearly pounced over by an overjoyed Yuuko going all 'We are going to give Yuuri a baby.' she screamed so loud her parents had come down. So no turning back after that. 

Still took them two months to get most of it figured out. Seems as there were more people involved and more than one country there was a load of paperwork to be done. And that was just to find a doctor willing to do the procedures. 

The day they told Yuuri, Mari still had some doubts. For all of it, there was a chance that Victor had misunderstood and made more of it than there really was. Yuuri's reaction though cleared those doubts at once. 

She had not seen him this happy in forever. Not even when he realized Victor loved him. He looked like they had just given him every star in the universe. At that moment she swore she'd do anything in her power to make this work.

The medication she needed to take to get her eggs ready to harvest were some of the worst. They completely messed up her system. Not that the ones Yuuko got were any better. The two of them did bond over how the medical world was more than willing to make meds to make woman better breeders but was unwilling to help a man get pregnant.

When Victor came over to deliver his part of the necessary DNA, they joked he at least got to watch a nice movie and would be done in a minute or so. It wasn't till after he locked himself up in the room for it, Takeshi mumbled he'd have thought Victor could just think of Yuuri to stop them giggling. That could have explained his deep blush and avoidance of eye contact. 

After that, well a part of Mari just wanted to be certain her brother's baby would be okay. So she was there when the doctors said the first attempt had not settled in. Yuuko's next period is so forceful she is told to ease of the meds for a moment. Just to let her body settle a bit. 

The flu she gets around the time they would see if she was all clear again leave the doctors stating that no new attempt is done till she has completely recovered from it. By March she gets cleared for a second attempt. Everyone was in the hospital that day. They just all wanted it to work out this time. 

Hearing that it had settled was celebrated by the onsen, although most guests had no idea what the celebration was about. And the copy of the four week echo was their mother's priced possession. 

Mari had been with Yuuko the day it went wrong. Just some spotting, that is what she had said. She said that with the triplets she had it all the time. But still, there was no crime in going to the clinic to see if there was nothing wrong. 

She had been the one holding Yuuko's hand when the nurse had been unable to find a heartbeat. The one Yuuko had burst into tears against, realizing that she was going to let Yuuri down again. She had been the one to call everybody from the hospital, begging Takeshi to make the call as she did not trust her own voice. 

She had not left Yuuko's side till the moment she knew Yuuri and Victor were on their way. A part of her knew she would break if she saw both of her Yu-chan's together. 

And a year later she was proven right. The looks on both of there faces when the doctor was clear they would not give permission for Yuuko to attempt the third time. The doctor tried the suggestion to use an other surrogate but Yuuri was clear, the thought of having a stranger carry his and Victor's baby was not something he could really ever live with.

This meant they were given the choice, they could keep the remaining egg in storage in case they changed their mind, give it up for the medical department to use, or have it destroyed. 

That night she found them just staring at the documents, knowing that none of those choices were what they really wanted. In a way this was their baby and at that moment she made the decision. 

Going over to them and state they should let her make the decision as it was hurting them, was tough as she knew that she would never be able to tell them what she was planning to do unless it was successful. She felt like a liar when they handed her the paperwork. 

Convincing the doctor to do this without their knowledge was hard. Her only luck was that as the egg was biologically hers she could claim some form of parental right. And her body ended up responding just fine to the meds. Almost as if this was what it had been waiting for.

There was just the part of hiding it from everybody. 

So she claimed that she was going to go to college for a year. To get her paperwork in order to take over the Onsen properly. It wasn't a complete lie, she was following the course online. 

The people she was staying with were very helpful, completely understanding of her situation after she told them everything. Becoming a dear friend.

She had been so scared every single check-up. So very scared that there would be something wrong. She wanted it to go right so very very much.

Her friend was there the day of the twelve week echo. The day she heard the heartbeat, clear and strong. The day the Doctor told her they could see nothing wrong with the baby. She could finally believe that this was going to be all right.

She asked for a recording of the heart beat. 

Having it in her phone was such a treasure she knew she had to share.

The email was both the easiest and the hardest thing to ever write. 

After all her brother could get hurt over knowing she had kept it from him. 

Calling her parents and the Nishigori's, well she had expected some reactions. Just not them all arriving at her place in the middle of the night. Telling her they were taking her home.  
Having her brother drop by the onsen between assignments was emotional. His face when she pulled him flush against her and told him to close his eyes. The baby did not let her down. She saw it in his face when he felt the movements. 

For once she was okay in holding her brother in her arms while he was crying his eyes out. And having two overly emotional Russians in the hallway did not help in her keeping her eyes dry either. 

She made her brother promise to get all the gold he could get for the baby. And for once neither Russian made a comment about him having to beat them. That evening was spent with Yuuri all draped over her. For two people who were not that keen on being touched, they did not mind at all. 

The rest of the pregnancy she spend facetiming her brother if he was a way to skate, and dealing with the whole Katsuki-Nikiforov-Plisetski household in Hasetsu when they were not. They had reverted back to using the Ice Castle as there homerink to train. Not wanting to miss a beat. Lavishing Mari with everything and more. 

It was Mari though who ended up making the arrangements with the clinic. Her parents had also agreed with her plan. After all the onsen was her home, it was part of the Katsuki bloodline. And once she hit the 36week mark everything was put in order for the birth. Not that they expected the baby to be borne early, none of them had and Victor even admitted they had to induce his mother as he had apparently really liked it in there.

~

Still, looking up at the ceiling, she only just hit week 37 and a part of her is really ready to be done with this. She wants to give her nephew or niece to it's parents and start her new life as Aunty Mari. That and she hasn't smoked in so long she should be done with the habit but she craves a smoke so bad. 

A deep inhale should relax the tension she feels. Instead she gets a feeling in her lower back that makes her want to sit up. Man, the baby is extra restless tonight. Guess no more sleep for her right now till they settle to sleep some more. She wobbles – wobbles as she stopped being able to walk weeks ago, another thing she'll be happy to regain- to the toilet. 

When she tries to sit down, using the handlebar Victor installed for her, there is a sudden jolt of pain that makes her gasp for air. 

Oh.

Apparently, the baby is ready for the world. 

She starts to smile. It's payback time. She picks up her phone and at 3:50 she calls the number of the man sleeping only a few paces away.

“Uhm, Mari. Do you want me to pick up something for you.” The drowsy voice just accentuates the Russian accent. 

“Well as much as I love making you drive all over Hasetsu to get a certain type of kitkat, you might want to go and get my obgyn and get my brother over.” The silence makes her smile.

“It's time?” The tone of his voice is enough to make her know Yuuri is already up.

“It does feel like this one is going to be the first Katsuki ever to be an early riser. So yeah, I think we can safely say so.” The next moment the line goes death, knowing he hung up she just smiles.

In less than a minute her bedroom door get's pulled open. She just hold her arms open for her brother. The moment he wraps his arms around her the first big one hits. They both gasp for air on it. 

Victor is back before She fully settled into the onsen. When he walks in wearing the onsen robes she for a moment thinks he changed his outfit, before she remembers he likes sleeping in them. Which means he went out in it. That makes her laugh till another contraction hits her. 

By the time her contractions feel more like one big one instead of separate ones she is lifted out of the onsen by Victor and carried to the room they prepared for this moment. She gets a quick check-up, knowing that if the doctor thinks any less she is hauled to the clinic in minutes. Nobody is taking any chances with this baby. 

So being told she is doing great, that everything down there looks like it's ready to go and everyone is told to prepare, is the best feeling. Somehow having the baby borne at home seemed like the right choice to do and it seems all will be so. 

The second bed in the room is for later. Later for the parents to enjoy their baby in. But first Mari has to do the hard part. This time it is Yuuko holding her hand telling her everything will be alright, that she is doing great job. 

Having Yuuri stand next to the doctor between her legs isn't half as weird as she thought it would be. Maybe later they will feel weird about it, now all that matters is that Yuuri is going to be the first to hold the baby. That is all that matters. Deliver a healthy baby for her brother.

In a way it feels like only minutes, while it also feels like hours, but once she gets the clear to start pushing she does. No need to be rebellious now, instincts kick in and she feels the baby slip out after some pushes. 

The moment the doctors two hands are in view to get the clips she knows that the baby is in Yuuri's hands. And once the clips are set and the umbilical cord is clipped by Victor she can see her brother put the baby against his chest. All bloody and dirty, but believing the look on his face the most beautiful baby in the world.

The nurse helps Yuuri and Victor rub the baby clean and then tells them to help her get all the necessary things for the birth-certificate. 

Mari ignores them after that as she still has a placenta to get rid off. By the time that is done, Victor walks back in with Yuuri in his arms and there baby in Yuuri's arms all bundled up in a yellow blanket. They take the second bed in the room, and while Yuuri snuggles into Victor he looks over Yuuri's head to Mari. Mouthing an Arigato.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment, even something as simple as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
